Life Recycling Act
The Life Recycling Act, also known as the Life Recycling Law, was introduced by the Galaxy Federation in T.C. 4590, approved and implemented not even a year later in T.C. 4591 (about 177 years before Episode I), as a means to recycle the bodies of the dead. Those who had registered to be donors in life had their bodies recycled and turned into cyborgs by Ziggurat Industries, such as Ziggurat 8. However, they were resurrected as weapons, with their human rights stripped from them. Also, "recycling" was interpreted as extending the effective utilization of genes, and the bill was seen as including human clones and genetic and cranial nerve modification. The Life Recycling Act resulted in Life Recycling Variants, as well as the Species Preservation Act. The Life Recycling Act is said to have been a shield allowing for the birth of more Salvators (Designer Children) in order for the Federation to counter-act the Immigrant Fleet of Ormus. The Yuriev Institute had been controlling research efforts. Repealment The Life Recycling Act, however, was repealed 200 years later in T.C. 4754, when an increase in the number of mentally-imbalanced individuals became Galaxy Federation government equipment. The Act was also repealed for two other reasons: * due to genetic modification, a large number of people became adapt to certain environments and the human race was becoming fragile biologically * the victims of genetic modification were fighting over planets with environments that could support them, resulting in a large number of casualties. Episode I database Introduced as a bill in T.C. 4590, it passed with unusual speed and was voted into law the following year, in 4591. In the age when cyborg technology was at its peak, human resources were dwindling and this law was intended for "effective utilization" of these resources. However, with time the interpretation of the law expanded to condone human cloning, genetic and neural engineering, and other procedures formerly considered to be off-limits. Various corporate interests are suspected to be behind this development. This law remained in effect for 160 years, until it was revoked in T.C. 4754. Episode III database Introduced as a proposal in T.C. 4590, this bill was approved and implemented in '91. Its aim was to recycle the bodies of the dead. Those who had registered as donors while alive had their bodies transformed into cyborgs after their deaths, but they were used as mere tools, with no human rights. Furthermore, the notion of "recycling" was interpreted as extending to the effective utilization of genes, and the bill was seen as including human clones and genetic and/or cranial nerve modification. This brought with it such benefits as broader living spaces and safety. However, with an increase in the number of mentally-imbalanced individuals, people like Ziggy becoming Federation government equipment, and humanoid weapons like URTVs experiencing issues of societal standing, the Act was repealed in T.C. 4754. Another reason for repealing the act was that, due to genetic modification, more and more people could adapt only to certain environments, and the human race was becoming biologically fragile. The number-one reason the Life Recycling Act was repealed, though, was that the victims of genetic modification were fighting over planets with environments that could support them, resulting in a large number of casualties. Category:Miscellaneous